Week of Fyre
by Ishi Bana-Bana
Summary: Inspired by FGTC! For FGTC week 2011. Day1:InspiredByFyre! Day2:InspiredByPanakin! Day3:InspiredBySummer! Day4:InspiredByJiaoJie!AndToALesserExtentMarvin!
1. Depressingness

Azula stood at her coronation, with a smug look of content plastered on her face. To her right was Mai, and to her left was Ty Lee. _How faithful. _She thought. But what did she need them for? Ty Lee wasn't smiling her usual smile. It must have been that peasant boy they killed. Mai wasn't smiling either. But that was normal. Azula glanced at Mai. _Of all the boys she could pick she picked my brother. The enemy. The traitor. _ Azula looked at Ty Lee, who was wiping the tear from her eye. _What nerve. The death of my brother was a great victory. We killed the mutinous fire prince, and she is crying. How soft. What is she good for? She's like a monkey. She jumps from tree to tree, and she dances for her master. Dance little monkey. _

"Um, Azula?" Ty Lee pointed to the sky, where the avatar's fluffy white bison was flying. _But why is the avatar here? It's all the better anyways. I could kill him myself. _The bison landed, and out came that filthy water tribe girl. She had anger all over her face, and her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying. _Perfect. _The comet went over her head. Over the fire nation palace. Over the world which was now her daddy's playground. _Don't you know that I'm at my most powerful? _Al it would take was one shot of lightning. She was weak, but driven by the loss of her brother.

"You killed my brother." _I think we've established this._ "And you killed you're own brother."_ I know, you daft plebian girl._ Azula positioned her hands behind her back, getting ready to strike. "And you don't feel remorse? No pain at all that you killed your own blood?"

"My father killed his wife; the one Zuko was looking all over for? Yes, he killed her in cold blood, and Zuko never found out nor will he ever. So do I look like a remorseful girl? You lost your brother; I have one less person to strike with lightning while they are foolishly trying to kill me." Katara seethed with rage and charged at Azula. Precisely what she wanted. She quickly separated he energy of yin and yang, and released. She released all her anger into one bolt. Her anger with her brother. With her father. With her mother, who left her with her father, and, most of all, anger with herself.

And Katara could only stare death in the face. Death by Azula.

_Finally, _It only took one shot. The lightning was gigantic, and Ty Lee and Mai only stared at Katara's lifeless body. She was no more. "Guards?" Two Dai Li scooped the body up to throw into the volcano. No burial for stupid water tribe girls. Azula looked pleased. She did feel guilt. For the first time she had felt like what she did was wrong. _But it was so right._

She walked back to her room, the coronation over. She was fire lordess now. Nobody could stop her. Her father was most likely crushing the avatar's skull. All the better. She walked around the corner and a knife stabbed her coronation robe, pinning her to the wall. She was about to pull it out, but another stabbed her left arm. "Guards!" Azula smiled as the Dai Li marched in. Mai looked worried. Azula expected this. She expected everything. She was the one that knew everything beforehand. She knew everything. It would only be a matter of time for Mai's betrayal to begin.

Ty Lee ran in. With quick jabs to the pressure points the Dai Li were down. She had defeated the Dai Li. Could she defeat the Princess? "Do you want to kill me?  
>Why not do it now?" Azula knew she could convince them.<p>

"Yes. We do. And we are." Mai pulled out a knife. "Azula, we are no longer you're friends."

"You were never my friends. I used you. Don't you get it? I never cared about you. At all. Can you really be so naïve?"

Mai looked shocked. She was silent. Which was the perfect time to strike. But Azula's mouth just wanted to confess…

"And working with you was just like business. I never liked you. I liked how I could manipulate you, how you wouldn't think I was, and how you had so many things to use against you. By the way, how's you're father Mai?"

Mai looked disturbed. She couldn't help but yell, "You have no right to talk about my father! Just because he's…" Mai gulped. "deceased…"

"I never did care about Ty Lee. Pink is a horrible color anyway. Always so cheerful. She never expected I never liked her. At all." There was a little squeal from Ty Lee's side of the room. "I don't care that my mom's dead. I don't care that my dad doesn't love me for who I am. I'm just his play toy. And I don't care that I killed Zuko."

The room was enveloped in silence. Azula grinned. She lifted her leg to shoot fire at Mai. But nothing came out. Azula was empty. She had already stated she wasn't angry. No anger. No fire. No remorse at all. No more fire. She was just a spiraling pit of despair. A black hole.

Chingk. A knife hit her left leg.

Chingk. A knife hit her right leg.

Chingk. A knife hit her head.

No more fire.

No more anger.

No more Azula.


	2. Panakkin's Siege of the North

_Suki was in dreamland. Large clouds swirled above her, her body close to her one true love's, Sokka's. They were on a cliff above the ocean. The mist blew in her hair, the smell of the seas entering her nostrils like sweet perfume. "I love you Sokka." The name like candy on her tongue, smooth and sweet._

"_I love you too, Yue."_

_Yue? Who was Yue?_

_Suddenly, a terrible white haired girl appeared, pushing Suki out of the dream. She was falling away from Sokka…_

"That Water-tribe heathen! Her and her stupid fancy hair!" Suki said simultaneously with Koko.

"Koko? What are you doing in my room?"

"I _was_ dreaming about Aangy-poo. Stupid floozy…"

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Koko fled the room now filled with Suki's wrath. "I WILL FIND THAT GIRL AND SHOW HER WHO MY SOCKY DESERVES TO BE WITH!"

Suki swore vengeance…

OOOOO

**Panakkin's Siege of the North**

OOOOO

Fyre was on the trampoline. Multitasking. She was currently watching avatar (not the blue people) and listening to the Black Eyed Peas. She was glued to the screen, where her favorite band of characters was fighting Zuko in an epic Antarctic wasteland. Yes, people, she was watching the Siege of the North. Fyre then ran out of her favorite fruity caffeinated drink, Cherry Coke. So she got anther bottle. And that is when Panakin appeared and switched the CD's. To Twilight. Which Fyre hated. Panakin took a look at the CD, with an epic picture of Zuko on it. She put it back in and pressed enter, magically being sucked in to the DVD player, and screaming her lungs off. And Fyre came back with a Cherry Coke, ready to watch avatar, only to scream and faint at Panakin being trapped in her favorite show. Boring Summary. Blah.

Yue was washing her illustrious moony hair. She was thinking of Sokka, that one Southern guy. What would her father think of him? He would never accept her decision. He never did. She stared at the fancy robes she was wearing. If she was of his status, would he be accepted? And then the lost and confused Panakin walked by.

\

"The magical moon! Yes!" She ran up to Yue. "Okay, I got trapped in here, and I need to get out, and I don't know how to get out, and can you do moon stuff? Like hit people over there head with your mooniness, and like, stuff?" The random teenage girl breathed heavily on the "magical moon".

"Do I know you? I have no idea what you're talking about. What's you're name, and why did you just walk in to my room?"

"Okay, no, you don't, the door was open, and my name is, um…" Panakin looked around the room for ideas. Behind the door, which was also open was the kitchen. "Pan… Uh…Kiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn…"

"Are you from around here, Um, Panakin?"

"Yes, my name has two K's; therefore, I am from here." Panakkin said matter o factly.

"Yue!" Sokka burst in the room. He was tense. "The Fire Nation is here! I have to protect you! Come with me!" Sokka dragged Yue out of the room. Panakkin followed.

OOOOOO

Convenient Time Skiiip!

OOOOOO

Katara, Aang, Sokka, Yue, and the entire viewing world stared at Panakkin trying to get cell reception.

"Guys! I got to call Fyre!"

"We can make a fire, I guess…" Sokka stated.

"No, my sister, Fyre, who's probably fainted out of the sheer magic awesomeness that I had a tiny conversation with moon lady."

"Listen, I need to meditate. Isn't that the reason we came here?" Aang yelled.

Aang sat down on the grass. He had almost come to an inner avatarial peace, the thing needed to go to the spirit world, when a large squawk awakened him. Sokka was playing angry birds.

"Guys?"

"Oh, right…"

Aang drifted off to the spirit world…

And woke up in a cave.

"I searched from pole to pole for you. I burned villages, destroyed towns for you. And I have you. Finally."

Zuko sat criss-cross-applesauce style in front of the avatar.

Aang tried to wiggle away. It was hopeless. Nobody was coming to save him. He was trapped.

"I will redeem my HONOR!" Zuko breathed fire out of his mouth. The foundations shook, the walls cracked, and a mound of snow landed on poor Zuzu. Meanwhile…

Zhao walked up to the crying Katara, screaming, "Where's the AVATAR?"

"I don't know…"

"Where IS HE?"

"I don't know, okay? Zuko took him. I don't know!"

Zhao stood in the light, the moonlight reflecting on his sideburns.

"Forget the fish. We have bigger worries. Such as the hitch in my plans called Prince Zuko."

Above the waterfall, Yue, Sokka, and the randomly Panakkin made thumbs up signs It was a good thing she was good at the waterworks. They provided great distractions.

The three inched themselves across the arctic wasteland, following Zuko's footprints. They finally found the cave, blocked off by snow. And Zhao was digging it out with his bare hands. Where were his men? Furthermore, why was he here? How did he beat them? Why is this story so incredibly fast paced? Was it because I did it at 10:00?

And then they noticed Katara's gagged and bound body in the snow next to him. A captive.

"I am fed up with this! For the Water Tribes!" Panakkin grabbed an icicle and ran.

Fyre was still asleep when two ferocious kittens pounced on her face. What happened? Oh yeah. Demonic Fergie, Twilight sucks, and…

Panakkin had a tiny conversation with moon lady! The sheer magic awesomeness!

Fyre Fainted.

The yell broke the ice, making Zhao drop through, while screaming like a girl.

And then he got eaten by dinosaurs.

"What happened?" A groggy Zuko tripped over snow and fell down the hole to Teribithia.

Bye-Bye, ZuZu.

How anticlimactic.

And random.

Suki ran in.

"Sokka, how could you? You dated me first!"

Yue hit Sokka over the head with her moon lady powers. Even if she doesn't have any.

The confused Sokka then realized that his sister was still gagged and bound.

**THE END **

INSPIRED BY PANAKIN

Fyre woke up from her sugar induced coma. She was so tired she accidentally put the wrong CD in , and pressed enter. OOOPPPPs….

Panakin (with one K) hopped onto the trampoline and pressed play. She fainted from the sheer magic awesomeness of her kicking Edwierd's shin.

This isn't the best I'e ever written… But its so late! AAAAAAAH! 

Next time: Grammarzula and Killer Shrimp


	3. Confined

The temple was crashing down. It was so old. Ancient. Archaic. And now it was destroyed by the fire nation. Those stupid fiends…

"Go! It'll be alright!"

The water tribe boy grabbed his girlfriend.

"I'll never forget you Katara!"

The boy next to me facepalmed. My stupid mouth, saying stupid things. I would see her again. Duh. Or would I?

We ran down the steep tunnel. It was just us five- the dude with a mustache, the little kid, the old man, the hipster firebender, and me. The cripple. My arms hurt from wheeling my wheelchair down that stupid cave.

Bump.

Bump.

Bump. This was starting to get annoying.

BUMP.

"I think I see the end!"

Good. This was starting to get tedious. I wheeled myself outside. We looked over the chasm. In the distance, we saw Appa, the giant flying cow-thing, slowly float over the mountains. The other way. Where were we to go?

"Let's just go through these bushes. Maybe we'lll find civilization…?" The old man didn't seem to know what he was talking about. Yes, let's just chance it. I know I shouldn't have been sarcastic in these situations, but I couldn't just be 'The Weak Cripple' anymore. I couldn't fight. I couldn't do ANYTHING with this stupid wheelchair. And know, I don't have my wings with me. I can't fly; I'm stuck on the ground.

"Mai, quit pushing- Ooh, look! A berry!"

Who were these people? Maybe they were friendly!

"Ty, don't eat that. It could be poisonous."

Whoever these people were, I liked the happy one better. Why did baldy and fatty look nervous? And where was the kid?

"Ooh! Mai, can we keep him!"

"No, Ty, we can't just steal a child."

I walked out into the clearing. The girl, Ty, was crestfallen. But she didn't let go of shrimps-a-lot. He was squirming all over the place.

"Look! Another one!"

What was I, a collector's item? I can't say I didn't enjoy it though. Y'know, her hugging me and all.

Then mustache man stepped out. Ty could only stare. Man, why did Haru get all the ladies?

"Mai, Ty Lee. Where are you?"

She didn't sound so nice.

"Where did Hakoda and Chit Sang go?" I asked.

Haru wasn't listening. If only I could stand up-

She walked in. "Who are you?"

"Oh, we're friends of the avatar."

Then I noticed. I noticed her clothes. Her hair. Her articulation. This was the enemy. THE enemy. AZULA.

With a flick of her wrist, The Duke was wiped out.

"Ty Lee, quit staring at him and take him down!"

"Do I have to?"

Just a look from the princess and she knew she had no choice. He wasn't expecting it. He was down in no time.

They stared at me. Mai just walked over and grabbed the back of my wheelchair.

Stupid wheelchair.

Stupid crippled body.

Stupid mouth.


	4. Babysittin'

Jiao -Jie was having an average day. She was in her room writing a story about penguins with some sort of weaponry and drinking root beer.

But then her phone rang.

Where was it again?

She checked the laundry room. Nope. She checked the bathroom. Nope. She checked in the bushes outside, the attic, in the park, under the mat of her neighbors, in her dog's hair, on PLUTO for crying out loud. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope.

Nope.

Oh yeah. She forgot to check in her pocket.

From Fyre Elaine.

She called Fyre back.

"What do you want?"

"I'm gone tonight. Can you babysit my cats and my Panakin?"

Jiao-Jie groaned in frustration. "Fine. But you have to pay me in cookies!"

"Deal. Panakin, make me COOKIES!"

"NEVER! Oh, cookies? I can do that."

Jiao-Jie hung up the phone.

Where was she? Oh yeah, penguins with flamethrowers.

But then the doorbell rang.

"WHAAAAAAT?"

She opened the door. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO DRINK MY ROOT BEER IN PEACE AND- Oh, come on in Zuko!"

Zuko slowly walked in, frightened by the outburst.

"I'll cut to the chase. Can you babysit Tom-tom? And Hope? I was supposed to, but I'm… busy…"

"Do you have cookies?"

"Nooooo…."

"Oh, well… okay!" And with that she pushed Zuzu out the door.

Then her phone buzzed. Maybe it was a text from Fyre saying that there was a freak accident causing Panakin to not be able to be babysat! Oh, that was just five seconds ago, though.

A text.

From text.

The irony of it all.

Can you babysit Toph?

First off, when was Text Toph's legal guardian? Text Bei Fong? Weirdness.

She texted text back.

Fine.

But then the doorbell rang. Again. Poor, poor, Jiao-Jie.

"Can you watch the Duke?"

"Can you babysit Aang?"

Can you watch my cat?

"Really, author dude? Really?"

What, I'm busy… authoring?

"FINE! FINE! FINE!"

Okay.

Jiao-Jie ran into her room, locked the door, and screamed. Then she drank root beer. Then she screamed.

"Um, are you okay?"

Fyre walked in.

"Fyre! Thank you! I was getting worried! Please, please, please help me! I'm begging you!"

"No-can-do, Jioa-Jei. No, wait, Jee-I-Jo. Oh, was it two or three o's? I forget."

"Why?"

"Because your name is ridiculously hard to spell."

I seem to manage.

"No, why can't you help me?"

"I'm on a double date with Azula, that guy from the office, and some other dude. At Applebee's. With various randomness. Oh, and Passion would go, but she is coming with us. I think something about the sweet potato fries. Oh, and Summer won't help you. I bit her, she's going out with Zuko, and she has a mustache. Long story."

And then Jiao-Jie was all like 0.o and stuff.

"Oh, and I hijacked a bus and brought all your babysitees here!"

-AN HOUR LATER-

"Duke, stop trying to kill Edwierd! Panakin, stop crying over Jacob's death! Why am I even babysitting you?"

Panakin tried to stifle a sob. "I nearly caused a freak accident. So Fyre didn't trust me on my own. I'm the older one, too!"

"Hope, stop beating up Aang! Tom-tom, stop beating up the author dude's cat! Why is it in this story, anyways?"

For the lulz.

"AAAAH! Toph, play dead and Fyre's cats won't kill you!"

And then Jiao-Jie had an Idea.

"I did? Oh, I did!"

Jiao-Jie grabbed Panakin, put her in a bedroom, and turned on Twilight. She took Hope and Tom-tom, , and gave them spoons to chew on. She gave Fyre's cats some human flesh, and my cat some shoes. She put The Duke, Aang, and Toph to bed. Peace….

At Applebee's-

Katara walked in with a large bear.

"Oh, don't worry Bosco. It'll be fun!"

The bear growled. It then licked Fyre's face and walked in. But then it growled.

"Bosco?"

The tipsy earth king waved. He got drunk on chocolate milk.

"What happened here?" Katara exclaimed.

Fyre then walked up with a Cherry Dr. Pepper, which is unfathomable, or without fathom, that I have never heard of one before FGTC.

"Oh, you'll find out on Sunday. No, wait… Saturday? Maybe Friday…"

Summer turned around, with… a mustache full of cheese! (GASP!)

**That was... short. Don't worry peoples! It wall all make sense! On Friday! Wait, maybe Saturday? Was it Sunday...**


	5. The Elemental Sandwich!

Katara picked up the note. "Gone fishing. Looking for meat." It was obviously Zuko's writing; Sokka's was atrocious. Katara flipped it over. "P.S. Weer noat gong too louk fer dad. Heis nt athe bolling rok prizin. Wee ar gettig meet."

Katara sighed. "Aang!"

The Bolling Rok

(I shouldn't let Sokka do the title :P)

Suki screamed in frustration.

"Bread." Chit Sang said.

"Your move."

Hakoda moved the little tile.

"Bacon." Chit Sang said.

"Your turn."

Zuko moved his tile.

"Lettuce." Chit Sang said.

"Now yours."

Hakoda moved the next tile and smirked.

"Tomato-"

"WILL YOU STOP? THEY'RE CUTTING THE LINE!"

Chit Sang looked up with a mouthful of sandwich. "What? It's like an avatar sandwich! You got four elements, lettuce is like water, and, um, bread is like earth and, tomato is kinda like air but not really, and bacon is like- what's the next element?"

"Fire!" the soldiers yelled.

"Yeah! I knew that!"

"Duck and cover!" Everyone got down on the ground. "They're trying to knock us off!"

And then the inhabitants of the little gondola heard a screech.

The screech of shoes. On metal wire. Running fast.

"It's Ty Lee!" Sokka was on the roof. He got out his boomerang, and threw it. Ty Lee jumped over it with ease, doing a double flip and landing on the roof. Suki flipped up.

"Hi, um… Sokka right?" Ty Lee swooned. Like in the video game, but her mouth opened to talk.

Suki hit Ty Lee on the head with her fan and knocked her out cold.

"Nobody messes with my boyfriend!" They dragged Ty Lee's body into the cart. Good. A hostage. Right now, they didn't have one. They had a plan to, but jumped on the gondola when they got the chance. They were almost there when they stopped the cart. Almost to the top.

"Cut the line!"

"But we just got a hostage!" Sokka whined.

"Wait. I'll just… go get Ty Lee." The voice was obviously Mai's. Azula couldn't sound so depressed.

A clingking sound was heard and Mai dropped in. "Give me her, and you can go free. I sware." Sokka looked like he was deciding, then he yelled,

"Attack of the nations!" Then he threw the BLT ingredients at Mai.

Chit Sang counted the ingredients. "Bacon, Lettuce, Tomato, Bacon, Lettuce, Tomato, Bacon, Lettuce, Tomato, Bread, Bread, Bread…"

Suki threw the Pai Sho tokens like ninja stars. "Watashi wa pai ga suki!"

Which means, "I like pie!"

And Mai was struggling to stand up.

"Cut the line!"

Chink. Chink. Boom.

Crash.

Almost to the top.

And then they fell. Chit Sang was eating the rest of the food, Hakoda was screaming, Ty Lee was giggling in her sleep, Sokka was making out with Suki for the last time, and Mai was deadpan. As usual.

But then they heard a whoosh and they were being lifted up. The water was pulling them up! And the metal was really hot, causing all the people to dance in an awkward fashion!

And then it cooled, the water turning to ice. They all breathed in relief. Then, two tiny hand marks were imprinted into the wall, freaking out everyone. It was ripped open and they all stepped out. First Chit Sang, then Hakoda, carrying the asleep Ty Lee, Mai, and Suki. Sokka took a step, but the heat was melting the ice, and the pressure of the heavy gondola was too much. The ice cracked and they came flying down.

"Aang! Help me!" Katara and Aang froze the ice, creating a track that they could slide on. The gondala went around the Boiling Rock, flying on ice walls that the waterbenders were making, and they flew up to safety.

"Yeah! They made it!" Sokka and Zuko stepped out feeling woozy. They returned on Appa and made it home in time.

"Gentlemen." Azula addressed the soldiers. "I feel this loss has caused a victory. A victory that will help all of our causes." Azula held up the thing she found.

Bread.

Bacon.

Lettuce.

Tomato.

"I give you, the silver sandwich!"


End file.
